We're More Than Our Last Name
by Astia2
Summary: Being a part of the Weasley-Potter Clan is hard, especially when you are trying to find yourself. Join the Weasley-Potter kids as they deal the reputation and the expectations placed upon them because of families and set out to be more than their last names.
1. Blow Them All Away

**_Hello Fanfiction World! It has been a while... actually 'a while' is an insane understatement. It has been AGES. How are you all doing? As you may have noticed... this is not a my long over-due DBQ update (which will come... someday) and it is not a story that is part of the Percy Jackson universe. I've been in love with Harry Potter ever since I was 10 years old and I've been extremely inspired by the Next-Gen fics I've been reading lately and decided I give it writing a Harry Potter fic a go. Before I forget all character and settings belong to the wonderful and brilliant J.K Rowling. So here it goes..._ **

The 1st of September was always a hectic time in the Potter household. A flurry of books, papers and stressful late minute checks overtook the calm pace of the morning of the summer in their cottage in Godric's Hollow. And like every 1st of September since James had started at Hogwarts, almost like clockwork, Harry James Potter awoke to the sound of Ginny screaming, "James Sirius Potter! Get down here and clean this mess up!" He sighed and grabbed his old tortoise-shell glasses from his beside table. Although Ginny had nagged him to replace those glasses, Harry refused to get rid of them. In a way they were a reminder to him of who he was before he became 'the Boy Who Lived', 'the Saviour of the Wizarding World' or 'The Head of the Auror Department'- Just Harry.

As he walked down the stairs, the photograph over the fireplace caught his eye. He remembered the day it was taken. Ginny had taken them all to a small photo studio in Diagon Alley, in hopes of getting a nice family portrait to cover the hole James had made in the wall over the fireplace. He and Al has been playing 'Pass the Quaffle' indoors against Ginny's explicit warnings and she was beyond livid when she found out. After some threats and a lot of bribing, Ginny had managed to drag three highly uncooperative children (and a very unwilling husband) through the doors of the studio and take the photo. Although at first, the Potter clan had huge grins plastered on there faces and were standing in their 'proper' places- Al and James in front in their scratchy Sunday-best, Ginny standing behind Albus with one arm wrapped around him and Harry next to her carrying Lily in a puffy white dress and a butterfly headband that pushed back her red curls. But once the photo moved all chaos broke out. While attempting to pull off his scratchy knit vest, five-year old James had 'accidentally' punched his brother in the nose prompting the boys to start to start a fist fight. Ginny was desperately trying to pull them apart while the little one year old Lily Potter had managed to steal her father's glasses, leaving Harry blind.

Now a decade later, it was the first year that all his children would be attending Hogwarts. James was going on his fifth year and was truly living up to the legacy of his both namesakes. His reputation for being a prankster was only preceded by his incredible Quidditch skill and it was no surprise that he was been named Gryffindor Quidditch Captain after Adeline Wood had graduated. Al had grown into his skin at Hogwarts and was constantly in friendly competition with his cousin, Rose, for best in his year. He, Rose and Scorpius Malfoy had become inseparable since first year. And Lily... his little Lillypad... she had grown so fast. It seemed like just yesterday she was the little redhead toddler in the photograph, flashing a toothy grin at the camera. Now, she was about to go off and start her first year at Hogwarts. It was crazy how fast time goes.

Harry sauntered into their Scandinavian-style kitchen and pecked his wife on the cheek. "Morning, Mrs Potter."

Ginny smiled, not taking her focus off stirring the pancake mix. Her ginger hair was streaked with batter mix and there was a patch of flour on her forehead. "Morning, Mr Potter."

"Has James come down yet?" Harry asked, tasting a bit of pancake batter.

Ginny nodded with a wicked grin on her face and pointed the wooden spoon in the direction of the backyard where their oldest son was furiously scrubbing at the bright purple hinkypunk flem stain on the broom shed with a blob of ectoplasm-like substance stuck in his messy brown hair. " We were really asking for it when we named his James Sirius, weren't we?"

Harry chuckled, "Even if we named him Percy Neville, I think he would still be the same."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she poured the batter in the pan, " Like I would name my first-born after Percy..." She turned at looked at the clock over the kitchen table. "Oh Merlin, it's already 9:30. D'you mind waking Al and Lily up?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. By the way, pancake mix is a great hair accessory."

"Oh shut up, Harry," she shot back, running a hand through her hair.

Harry walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of Albus' room. "Al, time to wake up."

There was no response. Harry opened the door and found his youngest son engrossed in a book about the size of his head.

"Albus?"

Albus nodded and replied in a trance-like state, "I'll be down in a second, Dad. I just let me finish this chapter."

Harry sighed, and ruffled his son's messy hair. "You can finish it off on the train."

"But Dad-", Albus whined, pushing his glasses up.

"Fine, fine." Harry said, throwing his hands up in defeat and walking out the door slowly. "I guess James and Lily will just get all of the pancakes."

Upon hearing the word 'pancakes', Albus bolted down the stairs, leaving his thick book on his unmade bed.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. While his son's love for books rivalled Hermione's, you could always trust his mother's cooking to get him to drop everything he was doing and run to the dinner table.

He walked down the corridor and knocked on the door of Lily's room. "Lilypad, time for breakfast."

A small voice piped up from behind the door, "I'm not hungry, Daddy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "But your mum's made your favourite, pancakes."

After a moment of hesitation, Lily spoke again,"I'm not hungry. I'm not coming down."

Harry sighed. As sweet as she could be usually, Lily could also be frustratingly stubborn. "Oh for the love of Merlin! I'm coming in, Lily."

When he opened the door, he saw Lily in her pyjamas, lying on her stomach on her bed, doodling in her little sketchbook. Her trunk for Hogwarts which had been packed 6 months beforehand had disappeared.

"Lily, what's going on? Where's your trunk?"

Lily bolted and sat straight up on her pink bed. Her bottom lip, began to tremble "I unpacked it, Daddy. I don't want to go"

"What? But I thought you were so excited to go to Hogwarts with your brothers and your cousins."

"I was but..." Lily blinked and took a deep breath, "I'm scared, Daddy. I'm scared when I go to Hogwarts, everyone's going to expect me to be good at Quidditch as Mum or as great at pranking like James or to be as good at school as Al or as good at Defence Against the Dark Arts as you and then I'm just going to end up disappointing everyone when I turn out to be rubbish at it all."

Harry felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, as a feeling of déjà vu swept across him. He kneeled down at her bedside, put both hands on her shoulders and looked his daughter in her eyes. "Lily Luna Potter, look at me. You're not you're not your mum, nor are your brother and you're not me. You're Lily Luna Potter, you're one of a kind. You will be great at things that your brothers are rubbish at but if you never go out there and try, you'll never find out what you're good at. There will be people who expect the world of you and want you to fit the mould that they want you to be in. But their opinion doesn't matter. The only person's expectation that you need to exceed is yours. You're going to blow them all away, Lilypad. Just be yourself."

"Thanks, Daddy" she beamed, wrapping her arms around her father.

Ginny voice called out, "Harry! Lily!"

"Coming, Gin", he yelled down the stairs. "Let's go downstairs and have some pancakes."

Lily furrowed her brows, "But Dad, what about my trunk? I-"

Harry swished his wand and Lily's trunk appeared in front of her feet. "See what you'd miss if you didn't go to Hogwarts", he said winking at his little girl.

 _ **So there it was... my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fic. I love you guys! Tune in next time. xx A2**_


	2. Hop, Skip and a Jump

**_Disclaimer: All characters that are a part of the Harry Potter universe and settings belong to the amazing J.K Rowling._**

"Al! Put the book down! We're running late!" Her mother yelled whilst helping Lily push her trolley towards the wall. Although she had run through that wall so many times beforehand, six times to be precise, there were still butterflies in her stomach. After she ran through the wall and she was on the platform, there was no going back. She was going to Hogwarts. They stopped right in front of Platforms 9 and 10, waiting for her father and her brothers. Her mum always insisted that they travel together in a family unit on the first day of Hogwarts. In Ginny Potter's mind, it was a tradition for the children to run through the platform in from oldest to youngest.

"I can't believe my baby is going off to Hogwarts," Mum sniffled, wrapping her arms around Lily so tightly that she could barely breathe.

Lily whined whist struggling out of her mum's grip, "Mum, I'm not a baby. I'm eleven years old."

Her mum let out a soft chuckle, "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little baby Lilywilypop." Lily cringed at the sound of her childhood nickname. Her mum could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Gin, we got to go," her Dad called from behind.

"Alright, alright," she sighed and released Lily from her suffocating hug. "James, you first. Remember to wait for the rest of us to come though before racing off to-" But before she could finish, James had already ran straight through the intersection between Platforms 9 and 10.

" Merlin, does he ever listen to a word I say? Okay, Al you're up next." But Al, clearly engrossed in his thick book had completely ignored whatever Mum was saying. "Oh for the love of Merlin-" Her mum swished her wand and the book flew out of his hands and into his locked trunk.

Al furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to protest but Dad quickly intervened and put his hands on Al's trolley. "Come on, Albus, off we go. We'll meet you both on the other side. " And with that they both ran through the wall together.

"Next year we are travelling by Floo," her mum muttered. She turned to face Lily and flashed a bright smile. Her long ginger hair framed her face in a way that made her look "Ready, darling?"

Lily gave her a toothy grin and nodded. But whether or not she truly felt ready for this new step was a completely different story. "On three. One. Two. Three."

Kings Cross Station suddenly morphed into the colourful and vibrant Platform 9 and ¾. The Platform was teeming with people. Everywhere was the sound of excited chatter and the sounds of owls hooting, cats meowing and toads croaking. Al, James and her dad waited against the wall. James gave a mischievous smirk, " See Mum, I do listen to you." Her mum shook her head and rolled her eyes. " I'm definitely going to miss the back-talk, James. Just do me a favour and try not to get into too much trouble this year?"

"Sure thing…" James snorted.

Just then, her cousin, Rose came sprinting over towards them, her bushy red hair flying behind her as she ran. "Hi Uncle Harry. Aunt Ginny", Rose said hurriedly. "Do you mind if I steal Albus? We seem to have a bit of a problem on the train."

Albus sighed and pushed up his glasses. "What has that prat gotten himself into this time?"

Rose gave Albus a look and said solemnly, " It's a Code S. He's really dug himself deep this time."

Albus looked back at Mum and Dad, "Can I go?"

Her parents exchanged a look and after a moment of silence, her father reluctantly said, "Go on then. "

"Thanks!" he shouted, running off with his trolley. " I'll see you at the feast, Lil. Good luck, pipsqueak."

Rose gave them a short wave and ran after Albus.

"Ginny! Harry! Over here!" Uncle Ron called out, waving both his arms in the arms. Hugo and Aunt Hermione beamed as they gave the Potters a little wave. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?"

Her mum looked pointedly at James, " We had a bit of a situation at breakfast this morning."

James shrugged, "When is there not a situation with me in the house. " His attention then turned towards a lanky redheaded boy standing with a short blonde with long curls on the other side of the platform. "OI FREDDIE! CLAIRE!" Fred had a big grin and his face and gestured for James to join them as they boarded the train.

Her brother hurriedly said his goodbyes to their parents and sped off with his trolley to join his friends.

Her mum shook her and gave a long sigh. " You would never know that that boy was in fifth year. It's like he hasn't matured since he was five. It's a wonder that Adrienne wanted to leave him in charge of the team."

"Speaking of Quidditch, Rose was thinking of trying for chaser this year. She's been practising all summer. It's all she'll talk about." Aunt Hermione chimed in.

"Great at Quidditch and best in her year. You sure have a lot to live up to Hugo. " Uncle Ron joked.

Hugo's nose began to scrunch up- a tell tale that he was annoyed or frustrated at something, She remembered when Hugo was younger he had always had trouble communicating how he felt about certain things because he hated making other people feel bad.

Uncle Ron gave Hugo a playful punch on the arm. " Now remember if-"

"If we don't get into Gryffindor, you'll disown us and we'll bring dishonour on the Weasley family. But don't worry, as long as you turn out just like perfect Rosie, it doesn't matter what you do, you'll always have Ronald Weasley's approval. We get it, Dad." Hugo snapped.

Uncle Ron's face turned bright red and he opened his mouth to say something but Aunt Hermione quickly whispered something in his ear. Uncle Ron relaxed and turned to her parents to talk to her parents about Chuddley Cannon's last match. She then turned to Hugo and asked calmly, " Hugo, do you mind stepping over here with me?" Aunt Hermione and Hugo began to walk over to the side of the platform.

As they left, a tall young man with distinctive turquoise hair walked hand in hand with a woman with silvery blonde hair toward them.

"TEDDY! VIC! What are you guys doing here?" she yelled, sprinting towards the couple. Teddy and Vic had been dating for a little over two and a half years now and were now living with each other in a flat in the West End. Though, Teddy was practically a part of the Potter clan, Lily had not seen either of them since Christmas.

"We just wanted see you guys off before you headed off." Teddy said, wrapping Lily into a big bear hug. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been around for the past couple weeks. Your dad has really kept me busy down at the Auror Department."

Lily shrugged. With her dad's busy life as the Head of the Auror Department, she was used to people being gone for long periods of time.

"So Vic and I wanted to give you a little present before you head off," Teddy said as Vic handed him something behind her back. Suddenly her present began to hoot and Teddy presented her with a tawny brown owl. Lily could not believe it. She was holding her very own owl.

"We hope you like her, Lil", Vic said softly, her blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"I love her!" she squealed. " Thank you both so much!"

"You're welcome, Lil. Besides, now you have a better way to get letters to Vic and I. So what are you going name her?" Teddy asked.

Lily looked at the owl and was reminded of her father's stories about his old owl. " I think I'm going to name to Hedy, after my dad's old owl."

Vic gave her a kind smile, " That's a lovely name. Now have you seen Hugo? We wanted to give him his present too."

"I think he headed off that way," she said, pointing in the direction that she had seen her aunt and cousin walk off.

"Alright then. Good luck for your first year, Lil!" Vic said, giving Lily a hug. Teddy flashed her a giant grin. "Good luck, Lily. Remember, no matter what happens we're proud of you, yeah?"

Lily nodded and smiled back at him. Teddy and Vic then walked off into the crowd, hand in hand, to find Hugo.

"Lily, what have you got there?" her dad asked, looking curiously at her new present.

" It's my new owl. Her name is Hedy. Teddy and Vic gave it to me as a present."

Her dad stared at Hedy for a minute and blinked as if he was coming out of a trance. " That is a great owl, Lilypad."

The train whistle blew and Lily gave her mum and dad a hug. "See you both at Christmas."

Hugo appeared holding a small black cat in his hands.

"Ready, Hugo?" she said, beaming.

Hugo gave her a nod and they both boarded the Hogwarts Express together. As they settled into their compartment, they looked out the window to see their parents waving goodbye. She watched as her parents disappeared into the distance and the sight of houses flashed past the window.

Now she was a hop, skip and a jump away from Hogwarts and she could not be more excited.


End file.
